


Drabbles musicaux

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de drabbles inspirés de chansons, suite à un mème trouvé sur LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Tight (Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tish)

**Author's Note:**

> _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._  
>  2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.  
> 
> 
> J'ai choisi _La Momie_... mais le résultat ne me plaît pas trop. Manque de temps, surtout... et je me suis plutôt axée sur le titre des chansons que sur leur contenu. Bof. L'idée est super intéressante, mais j'ai vraiment trop de mal...

Pour tenir fermement, ça, oui. Il s'y agrippait de tout son coeur, à ce rebord de fenêtre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait faire une chute mortelle. Non. Juste l'équivalent du manoir O'Connell. Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, il était au manoir O'Connell.

"EVY !"

A quoi bon supplier son beau-frère ? Il savait très bien que ce dernier ne ferait rien pour le déloger delà… ou, encore pire, y poserait une condition. Tandis que sa sœur, elle…

"EVYYYY !"

Une main le tira vers l'intérieur.

"Merci… Alex."

 


	2. I can't decide (Scissor Sisters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J'avais en fait cru, je ne sais trop pourquoi, que le titre était "It's not easy")

Rick soupira. Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il détestait les momies ? Elles avaient cette manie de tout casser sur leur passage... y compris sa voiture. SA voiture !

Il maudit encore une fois sa femme. Aucun mal à lire un livre. Aucun mal à ouvrir un coffret. Aucun mal à bouger une pierre…

Et qui est-ce qui devait tout réparer, et se coltiner le beau-frère, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'Alex ne se fasse pas de mal ? Lui. Oh, et sans oublier le fait qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle se fasse enlever.

Non, décidément, l'extermination de momies n'avait rien d'une entreprise facile.


	3. Under the Gun (The Killers)

Jonathan détestait les armoires à glace. Il détestait les armoires à glace armées. Il détestait les armoires à glace armées et immortelles. Moches, en plus.

Pas de Rick derrière lequel se cacher, cette fois. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Son regard passa des yeux rouges sang de son adversaire le plus proche au revolver qu'il tenait.

"Y a vraiment pas moyen de négocier ?"

Apparemment, non.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix…

Jonathan retira le collier d'or massif de son cou et le jeta en direction des armoires à glace. L'une d'elle le rattrapa au vol.

"Bien joué."

Puis il détala.


	4. Yesterday (The Beatles)

Il y avait eu une période où tout était simple. Un vague souvenir, à présent. Une période sans momies. Sans beau-frère pickpocket. Sans Medjai meurtrier.

C'était terminé, maintenant. Il ne connaîtrait plus jamais le repos.

En plus, il avait un fils à surveiller. Fils qui faisait ses premiers pas et manquait systématiquement de tomber dans des sables mouvants pendant que son père essayait d'empêcher sa femme de rescusciter des momies.

Evy.

Oui, il y avait eu une période où tout était simple. Pas tant que ça, mais simple. Mais c'était surtout une période sans Evy.

Un vague souvenir, à présent. Qu'il ne regrettait pas.


	5. Comfortably Numb (Scissor Sisters)

Les joies du retour à Londres. De nouveau dans le manoir O'Connell. Dans son lit. Certes, Rick n'avait jamais officiellement dit que ce serait sa chambre. Mais Jonathan se l'était plus ou moins appropriée.

Les joies de se reposer, de s'étaler de tout son long ou presque. Plus de sable piquant, plus de courses poursuites effrénées.

Confortablement installé dans son lit, en train de se transformer progressivement en larve. Voilà qui le changeait.

Du moins, qui l'aurait changé, s'il n'avait pas ramené quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'Egypte, quelqu'un qui ne lui laissait pas le temps d'achever sa transformation et qui était présentément en train d'ouvrir en grand les volets.

Jonathan gémit.

Et voilà. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était levé, et Ardeth l'entraînait dans sa promenade matinale dans les rues de Londres.

Un vrai touriste…


	6. To Die a Virgin (The Divine Comedy)

Evelyn leva les yeux au ciel. Incroyable, qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir garder son sang froid dans une situation pareille.

Alex hurlait tout ce qu'il savait. Certes compréhensible, étant donné ses cinq ans.

Rick avait déjà sorti autant d'armes qu'il pouvait en tenir et arpentait la pièce, près à tirer au moindre mouvement. Pourvu qu'il ne casse rien… ces objets étaient on ne peut plus précieux !

Quant à Jonathan… lui aussi hurlait, quelque chose ressemblant à "je ne veux pas mourir vierge." Comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous remarqué le Medjai sortant régulièrement par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Enfin. Ce serait bientôt terminé… elle répéta une nouvelle fois à Rick que non, il n'y avait pas de rat. Sans effet. Essaya de calmer les deux autres. Sans effet.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le conservateur du musée ne tarde pas trop à remarquer que quatre visiteurs s'étaient enfermés dans une salle, et vienne leur ouvrir…


	7. Exit Music (For a Film) (Radiohead)

Personnellement, Alex trouvait sa sortie très théâtrale. Il n'y manquait plus qu'une de ces musiques qu'on jouait dans les grands films d'aventure. Une musique très forte alors qu'il sortait en courant du tombeau en train de s'effondrer, et qui gagnerait en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocherait de la porte menant au monde extérieur, qui ralentirait peut-être un peu alors qu'il protégerait ses yeux du soleil tout en continuant de courir…

… enfin, il faudrait peut-être attendre quelques années pour avoir d'aussi bons effets spéciaux. La pyramide s'écroula de façon spectaculaire.

"… wow."

Le jeune homme soupira, s'essuya le front et se retourna.

La musique se serait probablement arrêtée net à ce moment là, lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond de sa mère.

Allons bon, il allait encore se faire enguirlander pour avoir "massacré des vestiges anciens" ou il ne savait quoi encore…


	8. Our Mutual Friend (The Divine Comedy)

_8\. Our Mutual Friend (The Divine Comedy)_  
La première fois que Rick trouva Ardeth chez lui, il sentit immédiatement comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il commença par lui serrer la main, et lui posa immédiatement la question qui le taraudait. Autant ne pas perdre de temps avec ses choses là.

"… ne me dis pas que notre ami commun…"

Le Medjai le regardant avec étonnement, puis sourit.

"N'aies crainte, mon ami, n'aie crainte. Aucune momie n'est ressortie de son tombeau.  
\- Aucune ?"

Soupir de soulagement. Qui ne dura pas. En général, la présence d'Ardeth ne présageait rien de bon.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ? Pas que je soie mécontent de te trouver dans ma cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit, mais… qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres ?  
\- Ton beau-frère.  
\- Jonathan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

Pour que cela attire l'attention d'un Medjai, ce devait être grave… mais Ardeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le concerné se présenta justement. En robe de chambre.

"Je me disais aussi… Bonsoir, Rick.  
\- … bonsoir, Jonathan…  
\- Tu nous excuseras…"

Les yeux ronds de Rick observèrent son beau-frère passer son bras sous celui du Medjai et ramener à sa chambre.

… Sa chambre ?

… l'aventurier eût subitement envie d'aller se recoucher et de prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à faire des rêves pareils.


	9. Was there anything I could do ? (The Go-Between)

"Evy…"

Rien à faire. Quand elle était furieuse, elle était furieuse.

"Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer…  
\- Je t'écoute, Rick. Je suis toute ouïe.  
\- Eh bien…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ton frère m'a volé le plan du tombeau.  
\- Prévisible. Et ?  
\- Et il l'a revendu.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec la destruction d'un temple qui date de…  
\- Eh bien les imbéciles qui le lui ont racheté se sont ramenés ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas les laisser tout piller ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?  
\- Oh, c'est sûr, donc tu as décidé de te battre avec eux, et du coup, tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas "pillé" a été détruit. Je suis _enceinte_ , Rick, je ne peux pas tout le temps avoir les yeux sur toi !"

… il aurait au moins essayé…


	10. A Lack of Color (Death Cab for Cutie)

"Du sable, du sable partout… et puis le soleil… plein de lumière… et même les pyramides sont couleur de sable… paysage uniforme… ça ne t'embête pas, toi, de vivre dans un paysage comme ça ?"

Ardeth haussa les épaules.

"Mon peuple vit dans le désert depuis des millénaires.  
\- N'empêche, y a un sacré manque de couleur. C'est ce qui fait la couleur locale, tu me diras. Mais j'aime bien, hein. Moi aussi, je vis ici. Pas dans le désert, non, la civilisation…"

Jonathan se mordit la lèvre. Il avait un peu trop bu. Un peu trop pour essayer de draguer…

Fort heureusement, le Medjai ne sembla pas vexé.

"Bref. Je trouve juste tout ça un peu… monotone. Tu ne voudrais pas venir… à Londres, par exemple, voir à quoi ça ressemble ? Rick et Evy comptent y emménager, à ce qu'ils disaient… je vais les accompagner, tu pourrais…  
\- Mon devoir m'impose de rester ici.  
\- Ton devoir. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Empêcher l'autre affreux de ressusciter… bon, ben, écoute… je te donnerai leur numéro de téléphone dès que je l'aurai, et si tu passes par Londres, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler… sur ce, cher ami… je te laisse… vais dormir…"

Ardeth observa Jonathan sortir du bar en souriant. Puis le suivit.


End file.
